LOVE
by MarshmallowTree
Summary: Songfic. Bi-polar Ivan wonders why Gilbert do not love him back. Story under Ivan's point of view.


Dear awesome possible reader,

Before we get started, I must warn you for a few little important things. Lets go:

First of all, Hetalia: Axis Powers® and all its characters do not belong to me, but to awesome H. Himaruya. I like Hetalia very much, specially Gilbert (we share the same awesome personality *cough conceited cough*) (Prussia) and Ivan (Russia), so, I REEEAAALLY go fangirl over them... Nevermind me... Okay, let's go back to the important stuff. Also, I do not own the song ,,I Love You More", it belongs to Eminem, a very well-known artist, as everybody who knows him know.

Second of all, this is my first - and maybe only - songfic. I liked to write it, it was fun. I'm not an Eminem fan (sorry to all his fans. Please don't feel unconfortable or angry), I just enjoy some of his songs and, by the way, this particular one cought my eye - or it would suit better my ,,ears"? - for its nice beat. I liked the gloomy atmosphere of this song and how much ,,feeling" he put in this song. I truly thought it suits Ivan's creepy, scary ,,side". The mental, lonely side of his bi-polar personality... He's just awesome. So, if anyone wants to listen to the song, here's the link http:/w w .com/watch?v=mXQliaF9LXE (please, do not forget to erase the gaps between the ,,w"), it's a rather old song but it has its value. Enjoy.

Also, I'd like to apologize to anyone who feel embarrassed or unconfortable. This fic is rather violent, got some bad words and sexual content (as well as homossexual relationship), that's why it's ranked M. If you, anyhow feel uneasy to any of the topic, I kindly ask you stop right here and search for a better written songfic, that I'm 100% sure you'll find. This one here is really lame, lol.

Without further ado, I guess I already told everything I wanted, if I didn't I beg your pardon. Enjoy.

Ps: Sorry for my misspellings!

Thank you,

MarshmallowTree.

[Songfic – I Love you More, by Eminem]

[Manga: Hetalia: Axis Powers]

* * *

><p>(922/2011)

Thank you for the awesome reviews. Sorry for not thanking you in a more proper way, but, if it's of any help, your reviews REALLY made my day. Obrigada!

* * *

><p>L.O.V.E.<em><br>_

_You still love me? - _I asked him bluntly, but he didn't answer.

I waited, I swear I waited for him to say, but he didn't..._  
><em>

_Take this... [2 guns cock] _

He faced me. His eyes shone like two rubis. That piercing, mesmerizing gaze of his... Damn you, Gilbert! Even though I point my 9 x 18mm Makarov right in your face won't you quiver?

Won't you squirm?

Won't you cry?

Won't you say you love?

Then...

_You ready ? - _I asked him one last time, aiming right between those hell of eyes!

_1.. 2.. 3! [2 bangs]_

_._

_._

_._

I swear I could never understand why you couldn't love me the way I love you...

I know our relationship wasn't easy. I had to drag you to me a couple of times because you simply wouldn't do things I wanted you to do, but... Didn't I tell you you belong to me?

Haven't I told you I possessed each and every part of your body and soul?

Still, why you keep on trying to run away from me?

Haven't you realized it only makes me want you more?

You used to like when I kissed you, when I tied you up, when I fucked you, da?

You made the choice for yourself. It's not my fault you wanted to come along with me instead of your little brother.

Do you regret? Of course not, da?

You won't be able to regret anymore and even though you could you'd never do it.

This pride of yours just make you even more mine...

Okay, little white rabbit, run, run and hide for now. Build a wall of indiference and hatred. Push me aside, bypass me. I'm patient...

_[Chorus]  
>The more you, put me through,<br>The more it makes me wanna come back to you,  
>You say you hate me, I just love you more,<br>You don't want me, I just want you more,  
>I buy you flowers, you throw 'em at me,<br>I know it's sad but it's makin me happy,  
>The more that you slap me, the more that it turns me on,<br>Cuz you love me, and I love you more._

Why are you crying my white bunny?

Why are you hiding your cute face away from me?

Haven't I told you I'd find you?

Just a little blood. You won't mind, will you?

Your body, your eyes, your mouth, your blood... Your everything entices me like bees on the honey.

Come here.

Of course I knew you'd come back. You can't leave him behind, can you?

As I reach my hand out to you, I know you're going to grab it.

My lovely, predictable bunny whore.

_[Ivan] __(_Originally written: [Eminem])_  
>It's sick, but who could ever predict,<br>We'd be doin' the same shit,  
>We say we do it for our baby but we don't,<br>We do it for us, it's lust,  
>Cuz neither one of us trusts each other,<br>So we fuck 'til we bust,  
>Then we cuss each other, out,<br>We know what it's about,  
>Shout 'til I throw you out the house,<br>You throw me out the house,  
>I throw you on the couch,<br>Punch you in the mouth,  
>Fist fight 'til we turn this mother OUT,<br>And apologize after,  
>Laughter, pain, it's insane,<br>We're back in the same chapter again,  
>And it's sad but it's true,<br>When I'm layin' here with you,  
>There ain't nothin' anyone could ever say ever do.<em>

I love you, Gilbert.

Love every milimeter of your skin.

Love your smell, your body, your legs, your arms, your hair, your ass.

What I can't fully comprehend is why you say you abhor me soon after you do such an erotic face?

So when you ask me why I'm laughing at you is because the more I try to get to you, the more you run away, and the more you run away, the more I crave for you.

_[Chorus]  
>The more you, put me through,<br>The more it makes me wanna come back to you,  
>You say you hate me, I just love you more,<br>You don't want me, I just want you more,  
>I buy you flowers, you throw 'em at me,<br>I know it's sad but it's makin me happy,  
>The more that you slap me, the more that it turns me on,<br>Cuz you love me, and I love you more._

It's funny you know?

Again you escape from me and again I brought you back by the hair.

I really don't mind how much you scream and flounce, actually, I even like it!

I like the sound of your screams, they're fun.

I also like to grab you by the hair and drag you back home; the trail you leave behind us on the snow path seems quite poetic, you know?

It reminds me of Hans and Gretel's story, you know that, but, instead of bread crumbs, you leave blood droplets!

Don't you also think that red in white looks aesthetic?

_[Ivan] _(_Originally written: [Eminem])  
>Cuz I hate you, do you hate me?<br>Good cuz you're so fuckin' beautiful when you're angry,  
>It makes me wanna just take you,<br>And just throw you on the bed,  
>And fuck you like I don't even know you,<br>You fuck other people, and I fuck other people,  
>You a slut but I'm equal, I'm a mutt,<br>We're both evil in our ways,  
>But neither one of us would ever admit it,<br>Cuz one of us would have one up on the other,  
>So forget it,<br>We can make accusations, people spread rumors,  
>But they ain't got proof,<br>'Til they do it's just the two of us,  
>It's you and me, cuz any chick can say that she's screwin' me,<br>But you gotta believe me to a degree,  
>Cuz if you didn't I wouldn't be hittin' it,<br>Yeah I would cuz the sex is too damn good,  
>If I ran who would I run to,<br>That would be this soft and warm,  
>So it's off and on, usually more off than on,<br>But at least we know that we share this common bond,  
>You're the only one I can fuck without a condom on,<br>I hope, the only reason that I cope,  
>Is cuz of that fact,<br>And plus I can bust in that,  
>And that's why...<em>

I know you like to see me bleed. I also like the taste of my own blood, actually. But... Oh Gilbert, stab me from behind? Don't you think it's too much?

You shouldn't complain that I pinned you down on the bed, tied you up, stripped you and fucked you till you collapse. It hurt.

No, I won't kiss you... You're a slut, and sluts do not kiss.

_[Chorus]  
>The more you, put me through,<br>The more it makes me wanna come back to you,  
>You say you hate me, I just love you more,<br>You don't want me, I just want you more,  
>I buy you flowers, you throw 'em at me,<br>I know it's sad but it's makin me happy,  
>The more that you slap me, the more that it turns me on,<br>Cuz you love me, and I love you more._

As I run my fingers through your hair, I can see how peaceful you look when you sleep inside my arms...

I wish I could tear away this peace of yours and throw you into the hellish depths of despair.

You're just perfect...

_[Ivan] _(_Originally written: [Eminem])  
>I could never understand it,<br>That's why I don't try,  
>From junior high until we both die,<br>It's silly ho why must we try,  
>Is it really so rough,<br>That we must always call each other's billy goat's gruff,  
>Try to pull each other's legs,<br>Until the other begs,  
>We're liein' to ourselves,<br>That's the beauty of it yeah,  
>Cuz we truly love each other,<br>That's why we always fight,  
>And all we do is shove each other,<br>Every other fuckin' night,  
>And it's clear it ain't gonna change,<br>It's pent up rage,  
>We both have,<br>We both feel like we've been upstaged by someone else,  
>We've both been,<br>Someone else's someone else,  
>Problem is neither one wants help,<br>It's an addiction and it can't be fixed,  
>Our family's mixed up,<br>There's a baby sister in the mix,  
>And it hurts cuz the pieces to the puzzle don't fit,<br>And anybody who thinks they know us doesn't know shit,  
>And they're probably just tired of hearin' it all the time,<br>On every song, every lyric, and every rhyme,  
>All the hoopla, all of the whoopdy whoop,<br>What you put me through, fuckin' whoopdy doo,  
>But I won't be made a fool of,<br>If this is true love,  
>You wouldn't do what,<br>You did last time,  
>You wouldn't screw up,<br>This time,  
>Cuz this time girl,<br>I'm tellin you what,  
>You do it again I'm fuckin you up,<br>No matter what..._

_[Bridge]  
>What you say, what you do,<br>I'm a hunt you down 'til I find you,  
>No matter where you run, I'll be right there,<br>Right behind you, in your nightmares,  
>All the flowers, and the candy,<br>All the times that you threw it back at me,  
>You say you hate me, you gon' hate me more,<br>When you find out, can't escape me whore._

I love you, Gilbert...

_[Chorus]  
>The more you, put me through,<br>The more it makes me wanna come back to you,  
>You say you hate me, I just love you more,<br>You don't want me, I just want you more,  
>I buy you flowers, you throw 'em at me,<br>I know it's sad but it's makin me happy,  
>The more that you slap me, the more that it turns me on,<br>Cuz you love me, and I love you more._

I love you, Gilbert. That's why I could never kill you.

Even though I aimed right in between the eyes, the eyes weren't yours, but mine.

You're free now, White Rabbit.


End file.
